Pinky Swear
by Kimmberly
Summary: Sasuke sudah berjanji padaku, janji jari kelingking. Tapi nyatanya ia mengingkarinya./AU/warn: maybe some typos, and OOC


Sakura berjalan santai menelusuri jalan pulang ke rumahnya, mengabaikan pesan ibunda yang memintanya agar segera tiba di rumah, melalui sebuah panggilan di telepon genggamnya, sang ibu menghubunginya lima belas menit lalu menyuruhnya agar tiba di rumah saat itu juga. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat ibunya tergesa-gesa seperti itu, dan nampaknya ibunya terlalu antusias, juga merahasiakan apa yang sedang terjadi meski Sakura terus bertanya ada apa. Sambil menggenggam tali ranselnya, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya saat bangunan kokoh mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku pulang!"

Sang ibu langsung datang menghampiri, di pikir Sakura ibunya akan marah karena ia begitu lambat tapi ia hanya mendapati wajah berseri-seri dari beliau.

"Ayo, tamu spesial sedang menunggu!"

Mebuki—ibu Sakura langsung menarik pergelangan tangan anaknya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa sih bu? Kenapa senang sekali?" Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa melawan tenaga ibunya yang super itu, jadi ia hanya pasrah diseret Mebuki ke ruang tamu.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Kau pasti akan senang ketemu teman lamamu."

Teman lama? Sakura berusaha mengingat-ngingat teman lamanya, sambil berpikir Mebuki terus menyeretnya hingga kini mereka sudah berdiri di muka pintu.

"Sakura_-chan_ baru pulang sekolah ya?" suara lembut wanita berparas anggun membuat kedua mata Sakura melebar, ngantuk yang sedaritadi ia tahan di sekolah langsung lenyap begitu saja. Ia terperangah dan meneliti wajah beberapa orang yang sedang duduk manis di atas sofa memandang ke arahnya, mulut Sakura terbuka lebar saking kagetnya. Mebuki menyikut dari samping, menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya. Ia membungkuk gugup,"selamat siang _baa-san_, Itachi-_nii_."

Mikoto tertawa meletakkan punggung tangan di depan mulut tanpa menyentuh bibirnya, tipikal tertawa _a la_ wanita-wanita anggun,"Sakura-_chan_ sudah besar ya, semakin cantik saja." Yang dipuji hanya dapat meringis, bagaimana bisa ia dibilang cantik sementara ia sendiri dalam keadaan berantakan, kotor, penuh keringat setelah pulang dari sekolah seragamnya sudah kusut dan keluar di sana-sini,"hehehe, _baa-san_ bisa saja."

Itachi tersenyum lembut, Sakura merasa ia meleleh seperti coklat jika terus-terusan diberi senyuman memukau seperti itu,"apa kabar Sakura_-chan_? Kau tidak mau menyapa Sasuke?" pria berambut panjang melirik adiknya di sebelah tengah menyesap secangkir teh tanpa memandangi Sakura sedikitpun, atau mungkin ia hanya mengalihkan pemandangan?

"Aku baik-baik saja_ nii-san_," mata Sakura beralih pada adik Itachi, keduanya bertemu pandang, dengan canggung akhirnya Sakura menyapa juga, sungkan sama keluarganya bisa-bisa mereka berasumsi yang bukan-bukan, setidaknya Sakura tidak ingin menimbulkan keretakan antar keluarganya bersama keluarga Uchiha hanya karena ia dan anaknya tidak dalam hubungan yang baik,"umm, hai?"

Mebuki datang menghangatkan suasana yang tadinya membeku, ia membawa beberapa toples kue kering, Mikoto menegur, tidak ingin merepotkannya. Tapi toh Mebuki tetap memaksa, akhirnya kedua ibu-ibu itu berakhir berbincang-bincang dengan topik kue kering. Sakura pamit ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjemputnya, mereka ada kerja kelompok bersama di rumah Shikamaru. Bunyi bel sepeda menandakan Naruto sudah berada di depan rumahnya, Sakura berlari menuruni tangga setelah menyambar tas berisi buku-buku pelajaran, tak lama ia singgah di ruang tengah sekedar ijin dan berpamitan pada ibunya serta Mikoto. Itachi bersama adiknya mengintip Sakura menaiki boncengan di belakang pemuda berambut pirang dari balik jendela,

"Itu Naruto sahabatmu dan Sakura waktu masih kecil kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, mungkin?" Sasuke memberikan jawaban pendek membenarkan pertanyaan itachi, agak ragu juga bagaimanapun ia sudah lama berpisah dari kawan-kawannya, bukan tak mengenali atau lupa, tapi laki-laki berambut pirang bukan cuma satu di dunia ini, bisa saja yang menjemput Sakura tadi Naruto yang lain kan—maksudnya orang lain. Setelah Sakura tidak terlihat lagi, mereka berdua menjauh dari bingkai jendela. Karena tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda berparas hampir mirip itu, Mebuki menyela,"itu Naruto kawanmu dan Sakura dulu Sasuke, waktu kalian kecil kan kalian suka main bertiga. Kemana-mana lengket bertiga, tapi setelah kamu pindah, Sakura jadi makin dekat dengan Naruto, mungkin karena cuma Naruto yang paling dekat dengannya di antara teman sekolah lain."

Itachi manggut-manggut, nampaknya ia mengingat sesuatu,"bukannya Naruto dulu naksir Sakura ya? Apa mereka sudah jadian?"

"Ck, Sakura dan Naruto itu mana bisa pacaran. Kalau jadi pasangan mereka tidak bisa akur, kemarin saja mereka habis kelahi." Mebuki memberengut, mengingat kemarin ia harus bersusah payah melerai kedua remaja labil itu. Itachi melongo, remah-remah bekas kue kering menempel di sekitar bibirnya,"kelahi? Saling pukul baa-san?" Ia tidak habis pikir betapa ekstremnya Naruto dan Sakura jika benar mereka harus bertengkar dengan cara baku hantam.

"Ck, ya tidak mungkinlah Itachi. Kelahi mereka itu lewat adu mulut, tapi kalau tidak dilerai ya suasananya bisa panas, biasanya Sakura suka lempar barang ke Naruto kalau sudah kelewat jengkel." Mebuki menyodorkan toples kue ke Mikoto lalu bergilir pada Itachi dan Sasuke, Mebuki menghela napas mengingat kelakuan anak tunggalnya, kemudian Mebuki dan Mikoto kembali terlibat perbincangan antar ibu-ibu. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi begitu menikmati kue buatan Mebuki. Putra sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai membuka suara,"hei Sasuke, kau tidak mencoba minta maaf pada Sakura?"

Dengan acuhnya Sasuke meladeni pertanyaan kakaknya,"apa aku harus?"

"Ish, kau ini, jadi kau mau hubunganmu dengannya tetap memburuk? Dia itu kan sahabatmu, apa susahnya sih kau mengesampingkan egomu dulu. Lagipula yang dulu juga salahmu sih."

Tangan Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kembali ke tempatnya, ia menghadap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya,"kau tahu kan aku melakukan itu supaya dia tidak merengek!" ucapnya membela diri.

"Ya, tapi bukankah lebih baik? Pastinya hubungan kalian tidak akan seperti ini bila dulu kau memberitahunya."

Sasuke terdiam, entah tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau tengah berpikir membalas ucapan kakaknya. Itachi kembali bersuara,"datanglah lagi besok, dan minta maaflah padanya."

Sepertinya ide Itachi tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memegang selang malas, ia mengarahkan selang yang air jernihnya sedang mengalir ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa minat sedikitpun. Wajahnya masam mengalahkan keasaman jeruk gagal hasil belanja ibunya pagi tadi. Ia mengangkat pandangannya ke seluruh halaman, halaman yang tidak besar juga tidak terlalu kecil, mengedarkan pandangan ke hamparan rumput hijau bersinarkan terik mentari di siang hari. Sakura mengangkat bibirnya ngeri, betapa sinar matahari itu membuatnya takut. Bukan manja, bayangkan saja dirimu berdiri di bawah teriknya matahari tengah hari! Tepat saat matahari berada di atas kepalamu. Untungnya gadis bernama Sakura itu aman berteduh di balik atap terasnya, ia berniat mencoba menjulurkan tangan tapi ia menggelengkan kepala, bila tersentuh terik mentari tangannya pasti luruh menjadi abu. Hh, ia terlalu banyak menonton film _vampire_ pastinya. Lagi asyik-asyiknya menyiram rumput sekaligus bunga titah dari baginda ratu—ibunya; sang baginda ratu berteriak nyaring dari dalam rumah.

"Sakura! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Sakura ikut membalas teriakan dengan teriakan,"siapa bu?"

"Sasuke!"

Ia berdecak malas,"bilang saja aku tidak ada!"

"Jelas-jelas kau ada di rumah sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman." suara berat menegur Sakura tepat di belakang tubuhnya membuat Sakura memutar badan kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya setelah sebelumnya wajahnya ditekuk sebal. Panasnya terik mentari dikalahkan oleh kedatangan pemuda sok ganteng bernama Sasuke ini, Sakura menjadi tambah panas.

"Kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan Sasuke tidak langsung dijawab Sakura, merasa diabaikan ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi,"hey, kau marah padaku?"

"Tck, menurutmu?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari belakang Sakura, namun toh ia tidak acuhkan,

"Dengar, aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu,"

"Bukan, itu demi kebaikanmu. Aku tidak merasa mendapat manfaat atas apa yang kau lakukan,"

Lagi-lagi helaan napas, beragumen dengan Sakura bukan hal yang baik. Karena Sakura adalah gadis terkeras kepala yang pernah ada di kehidupannya. Tidak berubah sejak mereka kecil.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja sana. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang asing," gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura tetap bersikukuh pada selang dan rumput. Sama sekali tidak berbalik sekedar berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Oi, aku ini sahabatmu," Sasuke merasa tidak diterima karena dianggap orang asing.

"Bagiku orang yang pindah begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan apapun pada sahabatnya itu bukan sahabat,"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan merengek dan akan menangis sepanjang hari!" Sasuke memandangi punggung Sakura yang membelakanginya, sementara dari depan gadis itu memasang wajah datar menikmati pemandangan hijau sewarna bola matanya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tanpa kau beritahu, dan aku akan tetap melakukannya jika kau memberitahuku, jadi apa bedanya? Setidaknya pilihan kedua jauh lebih baik bagiku, padahal kita sudah sepakat masuk ke sekolah menengah yang sama," hening, angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuh mereka berdua. Sasuke menyerah, ia membuka mulut,"baiklah, aku minta maaf," ia beranjak turun dari teras rumah keluarga Haruno, memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan putri Kizashi tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu,"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang,"lakukan apapun yang kau mau, asal kau memaafkanku,"

Mata Sakura berkilat antusias, ia memiringkan kepalanya,"apapun?" dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya memutar keran, air berhenti keluar dari lubangnya. Ia melempar selang itu kebawah, dan pada akhirnya berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Kakinya yang berbalutkan sendal bergerak menginjak kaki pemuda tampan—Sasuke yang telanjang, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan,"itu untuk tidak memberitahukanku apapun," Kini giliran tangannya terangkat, ia menjepit hidung Sasuke di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya,"untuk melanggar janji kita," Lalu menarik kedua pipi Sasuke ke arah berlawanan,"untuk membuatku menangis seharian! Sasuke bodoh! Idiot! Dungu! Aaaaaa!" ia menggerakan pipi Sasuke ke segala arah, melampiaskan kekesalan yang dipendamnya enam tahun lalu. Tak kuasa menahan sakit tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkram tangan milik Sakura, gadis itu melepaskan cubitannya dengan tangan yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke,"puas? Kau sudah memaafkanku? Kau ini pendendam sekali. Kejadian itu sudah betahun-tahun ketika kita masih kecil dan kau masih memendamnya sampai hari ini," melepaskan tangan Sakura, Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang memerah, rasanya menyakitkan sekaligus perih.

"Itu tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kurasakan dulu! Aku belum memaafkanmu!" Sasuke kembali menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang mulai terangkat hendak menggapai wajahnya.

"Ei! Hentikan! Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi apapun permintaanmu untuk menebus kesalahanku," Gerakan Sakura terhenti, ia tidak lagi mendorong-dorong Sasuke,

"Apapun?"

"Hn."

Seketika itu juga wajah manisnya sumringah.

.

.

.

.

Senandungan terdengar merdu, Sakura menggumamkannya sambil berjalan penuh semangat, wajahnya tidak berhenti tersenyum sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda di sebelahnya, berjalan malas dan memasang tampang cemberut. Ia sangat tidak suka keramaian, suara-suara bising hanya membuatnya sakit kepala. Taman bermain dipadati banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan usia, manik hijau apel Sakura terfokus pada salah satu wahana _roller coaster_ yang tingginya ekstrim, menatapnya terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke melirik sahabat wanitanya horor,"jangan bilang kau ingin menaikinya?"

"Um!" Sakura mengangguk semangat, ia menarik lengan Sasuke,"ayo!"

Wajah putihnya semakin bertambah pucat meski ia sudah menapaki bumi, ia tidak takut, Sasuke hanya tidak suka permainan menguji adrenalin seperti yang baru saja ia naiki, atau mungkin Sasuke hanya mengelak karena tak ingin dibilang pengecut? Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke duduk, mengambil tempat pada bangku kayu dan menyodorkan sebuah es krim berwarna biru seperti warna rambut Sasuke.

"Aku menyuruhmu membelikanku minum." manik gelap Uchiha bungsu itu hanya meneliti tangan Sakura yang terarah padanya, tidak ada motivasi menyambut es krim menggoda rasa _blueberry_. Sakura makin mengulurkan tangannya,"nih, ambil dan nikmati saja. Kau akan suka."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Coba saja, kau pasti ketagihan."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal, membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal,"ambil saja. Nih, nanti keburu meleleh."

Dengan sedikit paksaan Sakura menarik telapak tangan Sasuke yang terbuka, kemudian menyelipkan makanan dingin ke sana. Setelah itu ia sendiri asyik dengan miliknya, Sasuke hanya memandangi makanan kegemaran orang-orang di muka bumi ini tanpa berniat mencicipi atau bahkan menikmatinya. Suara teriakan khas mewarnai taman bermain kala itu, orang-orang menyuarakan euforia dengan lantang tanpa peduli siapapun yang akan mendengarnya, karna memang tempat bermain itu diciptakan agar orang-orang bebas mengekspresikan diri mereka sendiri dari segala kepenatan yang ada. Namun meski suara bising mengitari mereka, nyatanya di antara mereka kini yang ada hanyalah keheningan, menyusupi sela-sela kosong bangku dimana Sasuke dan Sakura membuat (tanpa sadar) jarak antara mereka. Melupakan bahwa dulu mereka pernah bersama, pernah duduk sebangku dan jarak sekecil apapun tidak pernah eksis dalam kehidupan dua anak manusia tersebut. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang terlebih dulu membuat jarak itu? Apa benar Sasuke? Atau Sakura yang masih terlalu egois untuk memaafkannya ketika kawan prianya kembali tanpa perubahan berarti dalam sikapnya, masih selayaknya dulu ia berteman dengannya. Masa lalu membuatnya tau, Haruno Sakura bukan gadis pendiam apalagi saat bersama dengannya. Ia kembali, dan nyatanya ia mengharapkan dapat mendengar tawa serta cerita sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Es krimmu meleleh." ada sedikit rasa senang yang terbentuk dalam hatinya kala ia mendengar suara Sakura. Rasanya seperti tetesan air jatuh pada genangan di bawahnya, kemudian menciptakan gelombang yang menyapu seluruh permukaannya. Perasaan itu memenuhi rongga dadanya, menciptakan sensasi tersendiri, mengalahkan sensasi saat ia pertama kali mencoba minuman bersoda.

"Kau tau sejak kita masih kanak-kanak, aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis."

"Aku tau, makanya aku membelikanmu rasa itu, dicoba dulu," tangan berkulit seputih susu bergerak menyentuh tangannya, memajukan es krim supaya ia dapat memakannya. Ia awalnya ragu untuk sesaat, begitu ia merasakan sensasi asam dari buah _berry_ itu ia malah menjadi ketagihan,"kubilang juga apa."

Senyap kembali tercipta. Terkadang Sasuke merutuki sifatnya yang tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain, sekalipun orang itu adalah Sakura,"apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Terdengar helaan napas, tanpa perlu ia tengok, Sasuke tahu itu Sakura,"menurutmu? Apakah aku harus?"

"Kau terlihat sangat marah, dan tadi kau bilang belum memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa."

Mereka larut dalam es krim masing-masing. Hingga Sasuke kembali berbicara,

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi melihat kau menangis adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin aku ingat apalagi aku harus meninggalkanmu saat itu juga."

Sakura menggumam, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sesekali lidahnya menjejali es krim miliknya. Ia sedang beragumen dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu rasa _vanilla_ membaur di lidahnya, batinnya akan bergelut dengan otaknya. Mengapa ia harus bersikap seperti ini pada Sasuke? Bukankah sebagai sahabat ia seharusnya mendukung keputusan pemuda itu apapun yang terjadi? Dan kini ia bersikap seolah-olah perannya di sini adalah antagonis, _good friends gone bad_.

"Lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu Sas_key_." gadis belia itu menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis, tak lupa memanggil nama Sasuke dengan imut membuat pemuda itu merengut sebal.

"Oh, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu!" Sakura tertawa keras, memegangi perutnya yang bergetar hebat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini, ya, sudah lama. Dan hanya Sasuke seorang dapat membuat dirinya kembali pada perasaan itu.

Hari beranjak sore, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia dan Sakura berjalan melintasi jalanan kecil dengan sungai kecil di pinggirannya. Dengan agak tertatih-tatih Sasuke membopong Sakura di punggungnya, ia berjalan lambat agar Sakura tidak merasa begitu terguncang dan tidak terbangun karenanya. Helaian rambut merah mudanya terjulur ke depan dada Sasuke, sementara kepalanya tergeletak tak berdaya di pundak pemuda itu. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah meminta di gendong Sasuke pulang kerumah dengan alasan ia kelelahan setelah bermain, tidak begitu saja Sasuke menerima, ia tahu walau Sakura nampak kurus tapi bebannya ketika digendong tidak terlihat demikian. Namun pelototan Sakura mengubah keputusannya, bukan takut tetapi Sasuke memang lebih ampuh diberi pelototan daripada _puppy eyes._

"Sas_key_..."

"Hm?" Sasuke pikir Sakura tengah mengigau atau semacamnya, ternyata gadis itu tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Apa paman Fugaku masih memaksakan kehendaknya padamu?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menggumam, tidak dalam nada bertanya, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ia ingin aku seperti _aniiki_,"

"Makanya kalian pindah ke Oto?"

"Hm,"

Sakura merubah posisi kepalanya yang tadinya menghadap luar jalan, ia mempererat rangkulannya pada leher Sasuke begitu ia merasakan udara dingin menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

"Bukankah Itachi-_nii_ sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Suna?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengikuti jejaknya? Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" suara Sakura teredam ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan terakhir, ia menyembunyikan wajah di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Aku—tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Meskipun paman Fugaku menyuruhmu untuk?"

"Semoga ia tidak menyuruhku. Lagipula aku ingin mengatur hidupku sendiri,"

"Kau janji?"

Hening sejenak,

"Aku—janji,"

Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tepat di depan muka Sasuke,"_pinky swear_?"

Pemuda itu menyambutnya, ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya juga,"_pinky swear_."

_Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

_Whoever tells a lie_

_Will sink down to the bad place_

_And never rise up again._

"Kau berjanji padaku Sas_key_."

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian bermain bersama dan mengucap janji jari kelingking, hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura dengan ajaibnya kembali seperti sedia kala, mereka kembali akrab seperti perangko ditambah lem perekat super. Sasuke sering menjemput Sakura pulang sekolah karna ia tidak punya pekerjaan (nganggur). Ia tidak lagi bersekolah, sistem pendidikan Oto lebih cepat bila dibandingkan Konoha, oleh sebab itu Sasuke lulus sekolah menengah lebih dulu daripada Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga sering berkumpul bersama lagi, seperti tidak ada yang berubah. Namun nyatanya Sakura tidak bisa berbahagia lama-lama, Sasuke mulai menjauhinya tanpa alasan pasti. Ia tidak begitu menyadari perubahan berarti dari Sasuke, saat ia sadar semuanya terasa sia-sia. Ia benci perasaan ketika Sasuke tidak berada di sisinya, rasanya sakit dan tidak enak, rasanya tidak wajar. Selama ini ia baik-baik saja bila Naruto—yang juga sahabatnya pergi atau tidak terus-terusan berada di sisinya. Mengapa semuanya pengecualian bagi Sasuke? Sakura mulai ragu dengan perasaannya, apa benar ia menganggap Sasuke hanya seorang sahabat? Sakura terkejut saat mendapati dirinya memikirkan kemungkinan (yang mungkin benar adanya) bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menggeleng kuat, berusaha menepis pemikiran konyol itu, netranya menangkap sosok ibunda yang baru saja kembali ke rumah setelah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ibu darimana?" tanyanya, Mebuki tersenyum keibuan.

"Dari rumah bibi Mikoto, ibu habis membantu mereka memindahkan barang,"

Alis merah muda Sakura berkerut,"memindahkan barang?"

"Iya, mereka kan sebentar lagi pindah,"

"Pindah?" putri Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sejenak ia terlihat sedang berpikir, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi ia bergegas keluar rumah, menuju rumah tetangganya. Uchiha.

Ia menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Peduli amat dengan masalah sopan santun, emosinya lagi memuncak dan logikanya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, Sakura Haruno hanyalah gadis remaja yang labil. Dalam hati ia berharap bukan Mikoto atau Itachi yang membuka pintu di hadapannya ini.

**CKLEK.**

Pintu terbuka dan ia mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke muncul setelahnya, sedikit terkejut akan kehadirannya yang mungkin sangat mendadak, belum lagi mereka sudah tidak berkomunikasi untuk beberapa hari. Tidak sabaran, Sakura terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, kesal, kecewa, semua emosi dalam dirinya yang menjadi satu seperti permen karet ditumpuk-tumpuk hingga membentuk gumpalan, saking tidak bisa ditahannya ia mulai membentak keturunan Uchiha yang berdiri di pintu.

"Katakan kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau membenciku?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, mungkin ia tidak mau semakin menyulut emosi Sakura.

"Kalau kau punya masalah denganku katakan saja! Jangan tiba-tiba menjauhiku tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas!" Sakura berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar begitu keras, wajahnya memerah lantaran begitu kesal, ada rasa sakit dan nyeri menggerogoti dadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, belakangan ini aku sibuk,"

Bohong, Sakura tahu pemuda di depannya sedang berbohong. Sesibuk apapun Sasuke tidak akan menjauhinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ia memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada Sasuke, sengaja ia tidak membahas mengenai kepindahan pemuda itu karna ia mau Sasuke yang memberitahunya sendiri secara langsung dari bibirnya. Ia menangkap pergerakan bibir Sasuke,

"Aku—"

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar, jantungnya terpacu, ia berharap Sasuke tidak membenarkan apa yang dikatakan ibunya, ia benar-benar berharap.

"—lupakan saja, tidak ada apa-apa."

Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Jadi, akhirnya dia akan melanggar janji yang sudah mereka buat. Sakura merasa sangat kecewa. Ia mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke terdiam dengan pikirannya dalam kebisuan.

.

.

.

.

Pintu diketuk berulang-ulang, tapi si pemilik kamar tidak berniat bangkit untuk membuka pintu sekedar menghentikan bunyi berisik itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak ingin bertemu keluarga Uchiha?" Mebuki merasa prihatin dengan putrinya yang tiba-tiba menutup diri setelah pulang dari rumah keluarga Uchiha kemarin. Sementara di dalam kamar di dalam balutan selimut, Sakura berteriak parau,

"Tidak bu. Aku mau tidur."

Helaan napas mengalun begitu saja dari seorang Mebuki, seakan mengerti keadaan putrinya yang mungkin tidak ingin bertemu salah satu dari antara keturunan Uchiha,"baiklah, ibu sudah siapkan sarapan, turun dan makanlah kalau kau merasa lapar."

Sakura menggumam keras supaya Mebuki mendengar, kalau tidak ibunya akan mengulang pertanyaan atau lebih parahnya memaksa masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintunya karna merasa khawatir berlebihan. Derap kaki menuruni tangga, pertanda Mebuki telah pergi mengantar tetangganya untuk pindah—berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin? Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura makin lesu. Sasuke melanggar _pinky swear_. Gadis dari balik gulungan selimut memutar tubuhnya, mencari posisi ternyaman sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tertidur dan melupakan keinginan hati bertemu Sasuke tuk terakhir kalinya. Sayup-sayup suara dari bawah menembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang ia buka—Sakura sangat menyukai udara pagi, ia rela bangun sebentar demi membuka jendela—dengan mata terpejam, telinganya masih dapat menangkap suara-suara manusia dari bawah, awalnya ia mendengar suara halus Mikoto kemudian berganti menjadi suara berat Itachi.

"Bibi, kami berangkat dulu. Tolong sampaikan salam pada Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hati-hati di jalan nak. Maaf Sakura tidak bisa mengantar kalian, sepertinya anak itu kelelahan,"

Deru mesin mobil bersuara di antara pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak apa, biar Sakura-_chan_ tidur lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi. Ah, mobilnya sudah siap, kami pamit dulu bi, ayo Sasuke. Sampai jumpa bibi."

"Hn. Aku pamit bi, aku mau membantu ibu mengangkut barang-barang pindahan dulu."

Sakura menampilkan bola mata hijaunya, suara Sasuke membuat sensor motoriknya bekerja. Ia marah, marah pada sahabat yang tidak berinisiatif berpamitan padanya, sahabat macam apa dia!

"Ya, hati-hati, tolong jaga diri dan kesehatan kalian baik-baik."

Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah pemuda berambut biru gelap itu, bagaimana bisa ada manusia tidak berperasaan yang membuat janji dan mengingkarinya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Bunyi pintu mobil ditutup menyadarkan Sakura, ia bangun—melempar selimutnya sembarang—memakai sendal tidurnya dan berlari menuruni tangga mengabaikan pandangan heran dari ibunya yang telah berkutat di dapur. Mobil berwarna hitam yang tadinya terparkir manis di depan kediaman Uchiha telah pergi, membawa mereka pergi ke tempat lain. Ia masih menangkap bayangan mobil itu di ujung jalan. Sakura melepas sendal dan melemparnya jauh berharap benda empuk itu mengenai kaca mobil dan pecah tepat di kepala Sasuke, tapi kenyataannya sendal itu jatuh tak jauh darinya, napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat berlari sekaligus terpadu emosi.

"Bodoh! Idiot! Brengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke! Kau sudah berjanji padaku bodoh, kenapa kau bisa begitu dungu!?" Sakura mencopot sebelah sendalnya lalu melakukan hal yang sama layaknya yang ia lakukan pada pasangan sebelahnya. Ia menarik, menghembuskan napas cepat, dadanya naik turun, sebenarnya ia tidak mau menangis tapi genangan air di pelupuk matanya berkumpul begitu saja dan mengalir meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Ia berjongkok memeluk kakinya, menumpahkan segala kesedihan di sana sekalian mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tertahan. Sakura bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaannya, akibat si bodoh yang tidak menepati janji.

"Kau bilang tak akan meninggalkanku..." ia terisak kencang.

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?"

Sakura enggan menggubris seseorang yang bertanya padanya, mungkin tetangga kebetulan melihatnya begini.

"Sasuke bodoh,"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh?"

Melupakan segala kejengkelannya Sakura menoleh cepat, menyebabkan air mata dan ingusnya meninggalkan lengan tempat peraduannya tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke? Bukankah kau tadi ada di—" Sakura menatap ujung jalan di mana mobil berwarna hitam seakan ditelan dan hilang di ujung sana, lalu ia kembali memandangi Sasuke yang berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong,"—bukankah kau bersama dengan keluargamu?"

"Ck, aku tidak ikut ayah, ibu, dan Itachi-_nii_ pindah," Sasuke menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sakura, ia berjongkok.

"Kenapa?"

Dari dalam kantongnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru gelap, perlahan pemuda itu menyeka air mata di kedua pipi Sakura,

"Karena mereka harus pindah demi usaha ayah di Oto, jadi mereka harus pindah ke sana lagi dan Itachi-_nii_ harus membantu. Aku sudah bilang pada ayah kalau aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di sini," Sasuke menempatkan sapu tangannya di depan hidung Sakura, tanpa disuruh Sakura mengerti apa yang ia mesti lakukan.

"Paman Fugaku mengijinkan?" Kepala Sasuke bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, rambutnya ikut bergerak,"ku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Bodoh, kau terlalu cepat berasumsi, dan darimana kau mendapatkan kabar burung seperti itu?"

"Ibu bilang kalian akan pindah," Sakura mencicit. Wajah mereka kini berhadap-hadapan. Sakura menyukai sensasi ketika hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, ia menikmati bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kau membenciku? Kenapa menjauhiku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku—"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Sakura,"—ingin memastikan perasaan apa yang selama ini menggangguku saat bersamamu,"

"Kupikir aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Sepertinya aku menyayangimu Haruno Sakura, bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, juga sebagai seorang wanita."

Sakura cengo sesaat, ia segera memeluk leher Sasuke erat, terlalu takjub untuk memikirkan ulang bahwa perasaannya terbalaskan. Ia—Sakura—merasa bahagia bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sas_key_! Sangat!"

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
